The development and use of vehicle radar systems for adaptive cruise control, headway alert, collision avoidance, and mitigation and brake support are known. Validation of such radar systems must be performed and requires a considerable amount of effort, time, and cost. One technique in the validation of radar systems is the use of simulated virtual objects provided by radar testing systems. However, current radar testing systems do not allow for automatic variation of the angle between a simulated moving virtual object and a radar sensor for a radar system being tested. Accordingly, there is a need for improved radar testing systems that provide an automatic variation in angles for simulated virtual moving objects within a field of view for a radar system being tested.